Ash betrayed
by shuxley004416
Summary: My take on the common 'Ash betrayed' story...Yeah I know the summary sucks. (Discontinued)
1. Chapter 1

**Yo, while browsing I came across a lot of Ash betrayed fics (and I mean A LOT) so I decided I would try and write my own. Another thing to point out is that many of these fics in my opinion are horribly clichéd so I'm gonna make some changes to the plot to make it not so clichéd.**

 **So no Lucario, no aura, no chosen one, no convoluted side plot involving aura masters or shadow Pokémon or some shit like that, no friends calling ash pathetic or anything, no friends and/or rivals trying to kill ash/no Tobias or Paul or Drew Or Trip turning all of Ash's friends against him, no ash instantly forgiving 'friends' when they apologize once, no Delia Ketchum getting killed by team rocket, no team rocket framing Ash or anything like that, no harem, no legendary Pokémon choosing to go with ash, no Ash having 20+ Pokémon.**

 **Its just gonna be a Ash betrayed, leaves, trains a team of super powered Pokémon, gets invited to a tournament, meets up with friends, confronts betrayers, owns everyone like a boss, wins tournament, maybe forgives the betrayers and may have a little romance but not too much and NO LEMONS.**

 **So, sorry for the long intro, here we go. (I don't own Pokémon)**

 **Intro**

Standing atop the tallest peak of Mt Silver stood a tall, make figure looking of into the distance clad in black trousers, a black muscle shirt, black boots along with a long black winter coat to complete the look. his hair was long and tied into a messy ponytail and he wore an eye patch over his right eye.

''Over a year, its been over a year since that day.''

At that point there was a loud cry in the distance, the figure looked and saw that it was a shiny Dragonite. More specifically, his shiny Dragonite which was flying right towards him at high speeds. The Pokémon suddenly came to an abrupt halt and landed in front of him, its sudden stop causing much snow and dirt to fly backwards. It then proceeded to hand him a letter of sorts, the figure opened the letter and it red...

 _Dear Ash Ketchum_

 _Due to your skills and achievements I would like to invite you to the 'Pokémon World Tournament' (Couldn't think of a better name). At this tournament there are 1024 trainers who have exemplary relationships with their Pokémon and talent in Pokémon battling. The elite four and champions of all regions as well as all frontier brains will also be attending. This years tournament will be being held at the Indigo Plateau in the Kanto region, to sign up for the tournament, register your pokedex with nurse joy at the Pokémon centre._

 _Sincerely Charles Goodwin_

 _P.S You would not believe how hard it was to find you, I had to use all my resources (including Scott) to track you down, please attend this tournament, there are people who miss you._

The figure now identified as Ash Ketchum tensed up, granted it would be nice to return to civilization again and meet up with what friends he had left, he didn't want to run into 'them' again.

 **Flashback (Brief summary of the events that occurred prior to this story)**

For reasons that will not be explained further, Ash during his Sinnoh league battle , was accused of hurting Champion Cynthia's Pokémon prior to the match. As a result he had all his Pokémon taken from and had his trainers licence revoked, during which he was condemned by most of his friends for his supposed 'actions', some, including his own mother, even tried to make him give up on his dream of becoming a Pokémon master.

Flash forward one week later and a thorough investigation that was carried out found that Ash did not hurt any Pokémon, his trainers licence was reinstated and his friends had apologized but Ash's reaction was far from what they expected. His reaction was something like this.

''I don't believe you! You jump to conclusions and think I hurt somebody's Pokémon, you have my Pokémon taken away, you have my trainer licence revoked, you try to make me give up on my dream and when you finally realize I didn't do anything, you think a simple 'sorry' is going to make anything better! Fuck you people!''

Everybody, especially Cynthia were shocked at the amount of venom in his words. Ash's words almost hurt her the most, he looked up to her as a role model and she betrayed him. Not only that but if none of this happened, he could have probably achieved his dream of becoming a Pokémon master but they not only ended up taking that away from him but they also tried to make him give up on his dream.

None of them had the guts to go after Ash after what happened, they felt as though they would only make things worse. They decided to let him cool off first then make it up to him but those plans were cut short as he practically disappeared off the face of the earth and was still missing to this day.

 **Back to the present**

''Its been one year, 3 months and 6 days since then.''

(Ash then turns to face the reader.)

''Yes I've been keeping track of how long its been, for your information things can get pretty boring when you live at the peak of the biggest mountain in Kanto away from any form of human civilization for so long.''

Ash then pulled out five luxury balls revealing the rest of his new team, his team consisted of a shiny Dragonite, a Salamance, a Hydreigon, a shiny Metagross, a Tyranitar and a Garchomp. These Pokémon were rather peculiar than any ordinary Pokémon as they were a lot more taller and bulkier than they should be. If any reputable Pokémon breeder looked at them they'd say that they must had been raised very well but ash just raised them like he would any other Pokémon.

''Alright listen up, Dragonite has delivered a letter to me detailing that I have been invited to this years World Pokémon tournament. Now as much as don't really want to have to confront 'them' again, it would be selfish of me to make a decision without consulting my team first so what do you want to do?''

All of Ash's Pokémon let out loud excited roars which only meant yes. Ash then smirked.

''All right then, lets show them what were made of.''

All the Pokémon gave one final roar of approval before returning to their poke balls, all except for his shiny Dragonite. He then proceeded to climb onto his Dragonite back.

''Now lets head for Indigo Plateau.''

 **A/N- First off I want to apologize for something. I want to apologize for the poorly written flashback scene and my deepest apologies if its terribleness offended any readers but in my offence, I am still new to (I've been writing for about a month now compared to other writers who have been here for years.) and I struggled on how to write it. In most Ash betrayed stories, it ends up as a clichéd everybody turns on Ash and tries to kill him scenario. So I just wrote a brief summary of the events that happened.**

 **Now that's out of the way here is chapter one of my Ash betrayed fic. I have lots of ideas for this story too so I will be sure too keep it as cliché free as possible.**


	2. Awkward meetings

Chapter 1: Awkward Meetings

It was a long and I mean a long flight to the Indigo Plateau all the way from Mt Silver, even at Dragonites top speed but he persevered and they made it. The only problem was that when they got close they had to pull a 'Solid Snake' and try to sneak to there destination as even though Ash was disguised, flying in on a shiny Dragonite would bring waaaaay too much unwanted attention.

''Yaaaaaaaaawn.''

''Draaaaaaaaag.''

As they landed both trainer and Pokémon let out a loud yawn, it was obvious the flight taken its toll on both of them.

''Well, I take it from that yawn, you're just as tired as I am, am I right?''

Dragonite nodded lazily as it stretched in order to iron out the kinks in its back. Ash then pulled out one off the six luxury balls of his belt.

''All right then, you ought to go take a break. Return.''

Ash then returned his Dragonite, and proceeded to walk slowly to the nearest Pokémon centre, as he walked he was getting weird stares from practically everybody, including the Pokémon but luckily he checked and his appearance had changed enough so nobody should think he was actually Ash. Quite frankly he just wanted to just sign up for the tournament, eat then nap. As he entered the Pokémon centre he silently approached the front desk where nurse joy was sat at.

''I'd like to sign up for the tournament.''

Ash then passed his invite over too her. Most people would be a little on edge about having such a person approach them, he was dressed in a black after all and his demeanour didn't seem friendly at all. But Nurse Joy kept her smile up as she always did.

''Ok then, I'll just need to see your pokedex.''

Ash didn't say anything as he got his pokedex out, Nurse Joy frowned when she saw the state of it. It looked very battered and worn out with lots of scratch marks.

''I only ask that you don't yell out the name that comes up.''

Nurse Joy raised a brow, confused as to what he meant. She then plugged the Pokedex into the system causing her eyes to widen at the name that came up.

''Ash Ketchum? You were declared missing over a year ago, where were you!?''

She was speaking in a loud whisper as she asked. She was shocked beyond belief that a boy that was missing for over a year just turns up, seemingly out of nowhere but she was forced to contain her shock at Ash's request.

''That's personal and by any chance is it possible to remain anonymous throughout this tournament.''

''Er, yes. I take it you'd like to remain anonymous.''

''yes I would.''

Two minutes pass as Nurse Joy makes the changes on her computer but it felt like ten for Ash. Apparently time does go by a lot slower when you have nothing to do.

''ok, its done and Scott also reserved a private housing for you for the tournament over at the Lugia district not far from here.''

She then handed Ash his pokedex as well as a set of keys, he was confused as to what she meant by housing but be accepted the keys anyway. He then left steeping over Brocks body a he went. He decided to find a place where get could get something himself and his Pokémon something to eat, food was at the top of his list of priorities right now but as he was walking down the path he saw 'them'. He tried to just ignore and walk past them, that was until the kid (Max) began to talk to him.

''Hey, you look familiar, have I seen you before.''

Ash inwardly groaned, he was sure he changed enough so nobody could recognise him.

''Max, you shouldn't talk to people that you don't know, I apologize for my brother.''

''That's uhhhhh, that's alright.''

Ash wanted to get out of there as fast as he could as he didn't want this to end up becoming awkward. He walked quickly to the door until he was stopped by another familiar voice, he stopped mid-stride with his leg comically hanging in the air. It was one of the few people who he hoped he'd wouldn't have to meet face to face again, at least not now. His own mother

''Excuse me, by any chance do you know a person by the name Ash Ketchum?''

He inwardly groaned again, he really did not want to have to deal with her of all people but he thought about it for a moment and decided the best way to get rid of them would be to remind them about what happened. So he decided to play around with them to see what happens.

''Yes I've seen him. We met and we had a battle and I must say he is a pretty strong trainer.''

Hearing this everybody got excited expressions hoping to finally be able to see there friend once again but these hopes where dashed at what he said next.

''I'm not revealing his location though.''

He was then met with a chorus of 'WHY NOT!'. It was obvious that they didn't like being denied the whereabouts of their lost friend.

For two reasons, one is that after we fought he earned my respect and he specifically requested that I don't reveal his location to anyone.''

''Please! If you know where my son is please tell us!''

''Please young man be reasonable. professor Oak added. ''This is his mother and she had been searching for her son for a long time.''

Ash almost felt guilty for his mother for not telling her where 'he' was but unfortunately all sense of guilt was ripped out of him when she condemned him with all of his friends.

''That's not my problem now is it.''

He then went to leave but upon reaching the door he stopped short. He could tell that they weren't going to give up in finding their friends whereabouts so he decided to beat them to the punch.

''And the second reason why I'm not revealing his location. Don't think he didn't tell me what you people did to him.''

He waited for a few seconds and heard nothing but silence from them. Then he decided to take his leave and head up with nobody daring to follow him. He decided to just leave them to themselves for a while.

 **A/N well this was tough to write. I had trouble with how to write the confrontation scene so I had to use the confrontation in the story 'Rise of a legend' as a base. I did have an idea for Cynthia to be there instead of his mother as I felt this would give it more depth because Cynthia was the one who caused the whole situation but I decided to save her for a later chapter.**

 **I have also planned for Ash to reunite with his old Pokémon. He will get some of them back when he meets up with his old rivals, Paul, Trip, Gary E.T.C. His former friends will try to earn his forgiveness by returning more of his Pokémon. And there will also be another Flashback chapter concerning his old Pokémon.**

 **I will also be sure to add more depth to the actual betrayal as well as the events that occurred afterward.**


	3. Villa's and a champion

**Chapter 3: Villa's and a champion**

Right now Ash had spent a whole hour looking for his so called private housing. Nurse Joy could have least told him where the Lugia District was instead of just saying that it was 'near by'. He spent twenty five minutes of walking aimlessly before finally asking someone for directions. Turns out he spent that time walking away from his housing instead of to it and it pissed him off.

Luckily though he didn't have to walk aimlessly any more as he slowly came up to a set of gates in the distance. He then began to run towards the gates, partially because he had a gut feeling this was what he was looking for and partially because he had done enough walking for one day but when he got to the gates he realised something. There was no lock to open the gate with the keys he was given, his expression slowly changed from hopeful, to confused, to down right pissed off.

''Im guessing Nurse Joy forgot to give you one of these huh?''

Ash turned to his right and saw Scott and Mr Good show standing by the wall. Scott was currently leaning against it holding a key card of sorts.

Scott its good to see you again... and yes, I guess she did forget to give me one of those.''

Scott just smiled as he swiped the key card through some sort of scanner and opened the gates, he then lead Ash through them and decided to give a tour of the Lugia District. During which Ash was completely blown away, the 'private housing' Nurse Joy said that Scott had reserved for him. 'Private housing' was an understatement as there were Villa's/Penthouses/Chateau's (whatever you want to call them) everywhere and he was completely blown away at the fact that Scott had reserved one of them for him to stay at. Scott looked back and saw that Ash's mouth was hanging open agape and smirked.

''Yeah, all of these are reserved for the members of the Pokémon league and frontier brains. As well as people who are personally invited to join, such as yourself.''

''Oh and before I forget. I noticed on my computer that you wish to remain anonymous am I right Mr Ketchum.''

''Yes Mr Good show.''

''Ok then, I'll see what I can do about it.

They kept on walking until they reached a particularly extravagant home which looked like it was fit for some sort of famous celebrity. As they walked up to the door as then used the keys he was given and then he and Scott walked inside and Ash was completely blown away. It looked so much bigger on the inside, it looked big enough for four people to live here comfortably.

''Well I'm gonna give leave you alone to check out your new living space.''

As Scott shut the door and left, stood there in silence, marvelling at his new place of living for the duration of the tournament. It was huge. There was a very spacious living room, a large kitchen, three bathrooms, a huge open field outback so trainers could let their Pokémon roam free and three bedrooms.

''This place is built for more than one person, I'll say that much. I'll probably end up offering the other two rooms to other trainers.''

Ash then went outside into the open field and decided to let his Pokémon stretch their legs and get some fresh air. Two at a time, he pulled the luxury balls of his belt and let his Pokémon team outside. As a reminder his team consists of a Salamance, a Hydreigon, a Tyranitar, a Garchomp, a shiny Metagross and a shiny Dragonite.

''Ok guys, check out were we're staying for the tournament.''

His Pokémon team took a long look at there surroundings and the high quality living conditions. They all then let out roars of excitement and approval knowing that they get to stay in such a luxurious place.

 **Timeskip and Scene change**

It was now night time, his Pokémon were asleep back at the Villa and Ash was know walking back to the Pokémon centre, he wanted to know if some certain people are competing in the tournament. He was just strolling down the path minding his own business, he was pumped for the tournament, his Pokémon where more than ready and he found out he was staying in an extravagant Villa so there wasn't really anything right now that could work him up.

''Excuse me.''

Ok forget what I said about nothing being able to work him up, this could definitely work him up. He turned around and saw one of the people who he hoped he wouldn't have to see at least until the tournament began. The Sinnoh champion herself Cynthia, the one who put him into hiding in the first place. In any other circumstance this would defininitley had bothered him but he just found out today that he was staying in a freaking villa so he was in too good of a mood to let this bother him.

''I heard that you know where Ash Ketchum is.''

''Yeeeeeah...don't think that just because your a champion, I'm gonna tell you where he is.''

''Why not?''

''Because he made me promise not to tell anyone his location.''

Ash could tell that she was upset by this. She probably must be feeling guilty about this whole thing too and she probably wants to find him to try and make amends.

''Ok then, how about a battle. If I win, you tell me were Ash is.''

Normally he would outright refuse because but a warm-up battle before the battle would be fun and even though this was a champion, he had absolute faith in his Pokémon. Plus his Pokémon would probably enjoy a warm-up like this too.

''Sure, why not? But we'll battle tomorrow in the fields. I'd battle now but its late, I don't have my Pokémon right now and I was already one my way to the Pokémon centre.''

Cynthia just nodded and they both went there separate ways, Ash carried on without a care in the world but as Cynthia left she had her head down and was biting her lip in frustration. With a lone tear falling down her face.

 **A/N Here is chapter 3, I did originally plan to have the reunion with Ash's rivals in this chapter too but I was afraid it would make the chapter too long so I'm saving it for next chapter. And if you read the reviews for the story there was a suggestion about Cynthia challenging Ash to a battle to find out where he is right now. I had previously intended for Max to challenge him but I felt Cynthia would be a better choice as I could play with her character more.**


	4. Rivals and a battle with a champion

**Chapter 3: Rivals and a battle with a champion**

 **A/N This is chapter 3 and the last chapter 'Villa's and a champion' is supposed to be chapter 2.**

 **WARNING-I know I said this story was going to be less clichéd but while thinking of ideas for this chapter I realized I couldn't think of an original way to explain the actual betrayal so m afraid I'm going to go with the old 'team rocket framed ash' plot point.**

It was late in the morning and Ash was still in bed. He had woken up earlier but he liked (LOVED) his new bed, it was like sleeping on a fluffy cloud. He just wanted to just spend the whole day their but then the alarm clock at his bedside just had to start going off. He turned and slammed his hand on top of hit turning the actual alarm off, it read 12:00 causing Ash to groan.

''Why did I set an alarm again?...Oh yeah.''

Last night he had set his alarm for 12:00 just in case he woke up feeling lazy and just wanted too sleep in. He forced himself out of his comfy bed and walked to the bathroom. He then brushed his teeth and splashed a load of cold water on his face, he took his own time getting dressed then he did himself a strong cup of coffee and decided to let his Pokémon out. He opened the sliding door in the kitchen and walked outside then released his team from their poke balls.

''Ok today's a big day, I know how much you love to fight strong opponents so I got us a warm up battle. With a league champion no less.''

All of his Pokémon instantly perked up at the though of being able to fight a champions Pokémon before the tournament actually begun. They were all itching for a good battle ever since they entered the tournament.''

''Ok, I can see that you're all excited for this battle and the tournament so for now you may do as you wish, you can relax, you can train, do what you want to do. WITHIN reason though.''

He then left his Pokémon alone for some fresh air and free time to themselves while he enjoyed his coffee. He almost wanted to just go back to bed and sleep the day away, just like he did back home-He quickly dashed those memories out of his head. His home reminded him of his mother, his mother reminded him of 'that incident' and he didn't want to spoil his good mood. And plus he just promised his Pokémon a battle and he didn't want to disappoint them.

 **TIMESKIP**

It had been a while since his he had previously let his Pokémon out and needless to say he was getting pretty bored. He had already done everything he could possibly do in the house, he had watched TV, he ate (being sure to feed his Pokémon too), he was so bored he even read for a while and it had only been two hours. He was now just lying on the couch in the living room listening to his Pokémon outside while they did whatever they were doing when suddenly he started hearing a lot of commotion coming from outside. He looked out of the living room window and saw that a lot of people were heading out towards the tournament sites training grounds.

''Hey! What's going on!'' Several people stopped to look at Ash.

''Apparently the Sinnoh league champion is at the training grounds!''

Ash then quickly shut the windows and ran downstairs, the kitchen were he threw open the sliding doors, all his Pokémon then turned to look at him.

''Ok, im pretty sure this is what you've all been waiting for, the people are saying that the champion is at the training grounds so if you wanna battle then come with me.''

 **SCENE CHANGE**

A group of three people were watching the Champion Cynthia in the tournament training grounds from afar along with numerous fans that just happened to include the betrayers. These four people were also looking for Ash but unlike Cynthia and the other, they didn't want to beg for forgiveness, they just wanted to find a lost friend.

The first one was standing on the edge of the cliff watching the champion from afar, he wore a black collard shirt with a black necklace with a lavender gem, purple trousers with black trainers and a dark backpack, he also had long, spiky brown hair.

The second one was leaning against a tree, he wore a blue shirt with a light and dark blue jacket and grey trousers with blue and white trainers, he also had mid length purple hair. What really set him apart from the others were his slanted eyes giving him a more menacing appearance.

The third one was just gazing of into the distance, he wore a purple shirt with a grey hooded jumper and an orange jacket, a mid length belt and white pants with black and white shies, he also had mid length dirty blonde hair and ice blue eyes.

These three people were known as Gary Oak, Paul Shinji, Trip (don't know second name) They had all come to grips by now about what had happened and they never forgave the others but they eventually learned to control there hate as time went on.

''So what's Cynthia supposed to be doing out there anyway?''

''Beats me...hey Gary you've been pretty quiet lately, what's up?...Gary?''

Gary didn't respond as he was glaring at Cynthia, seeing her and the others all together brought up bad memories.

 **FLASHBACK**

 **Gary's** **(P.O.V)**

He tried to stop them, he tried to tell them that it was a ploy by team rocket but they didn't listen. All three of them, he, Paul and Trip were there and they knew it wasn't Ash, they actually caught team rocket grunts fleeing the scene, he tried to get to the others and tell them but they had already accused Ash. He remembered himself arguing with his grand father and Pokémon professor Samuel Oak.

 _''God damn it it wasn't Ash!''_

 _''Preposterous, Cynthia's Glaceon and Gastrodon were badly wounded and Ash was the only one there, if it wasn't him then who was it!?''_

 _''I'm telling you it was team rocket, I saw them running away!''_

 _''Well where's the proof to support your claim!''_

 _''...''_

 _''Well if you don't have any proof how do you expect anyone do believe you.''_

 _''Well uhh...argh your supposed to be his Pokémon professor and look, your just deciding to condemn him for something you think he did! You people haven't even investigated it, your just assuming he did it based on what you saw! Some professor you are!''_

 _''Your only making this harder on yourself Gary!''_

 _''Fuck you!''_

Gary then stormed towards the lab entrance and forcefully threw open the front door almost snapping it off its hinges. He then let his Fearow and took off with all of his Pokémon on his person, not leaving any behind.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

Gary was snapped out of his flashback as there seemed to be a lot more commotion going on in the training grounds. Apparently some guy dressed in black (Ash) was standing across from Cynthia giving the impression that their going to battle

 **(WITH ASH)**

Ash stood across from Cynthia facing her confidently. He had absolute faith in his Pokémon and new that they wouldn't let him down. As he looked onward the smile he once had soon turned into a glare after seeing 'them' in the crowds of people. Then the reason for this battle soon became clear to him, his friends asked (begged) her to challenge him thinking that, as a champion, she would be able to beat him easily and find out Ash's whereabouts . But he didn't back out however, he did promise his Pokémon a warm up fight before the tournament.

''You remember the deal we made right? If I win you tell-''

''Yeah yeah yeah yeah I'll tell you where Ash Ketchum is but if **I** win.''

 **(WITH RIVALS)**

Meanwhile, that sentence managed to et the attention of not just Gary but Paul and Trip too.

''That guy knows where Ash is!?''

''Well he did say he'd tell them where Ash is. He's probably came across him without knowing that he was missing.''

''Will you both calm down, getting worked up isn't going to do anyone any favours. It looks like their going to battle, if Cynthia wins then we'll find out where Ash is, if not then we'll just explain too him that were looking for Ash too but we weren't with the others and maybe he'll tell us where Ash is.''

Even though Trip wasn't fazed that much, Gary was pretty much left speechless. He new that Paul was usually a calm person but he never really expected that level of rational thinking out of him.

 **(BACK WITH ASH)**

''Garchomp, battle dance!''

''Garchomp I choose you!''

 **A/N Well this chapter was a pain to write but here you go. I also planned to include the reunion with Ash and his rivals into this chapter as well as the actual battle between ash an Cynthia but then i realized the length of the chapter. So I chose to include all that into the nest chapter and I'll be sure too get that chapter uploaded as soon as possible.**


	5. Champion battle part 1

**Chapter 4: Champion battle part 1**

 **RECAP**

 _Ash stood across from Cynthia facing her confidently. He had absolute faith in his Pokémon and new that they wouldn't let him down. As he looked onward the smile he once had soon turned into a glare after seeing 'them' in the crowds of people. Then the reason for this battle soon became clear to him, his friends asked (begged) her to challenge him thinking that, as a champion, she would be able to beat him easily and find out Ash's whereabouts . But he didn't back out however, he did promise his Pokémon a warm up fight before the tournament._

 _''You remember the deal we made right? If I win you tell-''_

 _''Yeah yeah yeah yeah I'll tell you where Ash Ketchum is, I get it but if_ _ **I**_ _win.''_

 _She, the rivals and the others were holding their breath for what he was going to say next, not only did he know where Ash is but what if Cynthia lost to this trainer? Would they ever find Ash Ketchum?_

 _''If I win I don't want you or anyone else bothering me about Ash Ketchum's whereabouts.''_

 **PRESENT**

As per usual with just about every battle he's had someone (in this case Brock) always has to come and do the drawn out referee speech about 'This is a battle between so and so' it was so annoying and he wasn't too keen on hearing it.

''This is a battle between the Sinnoh league champion and-''

''GET ON WITH IT!''

''uhh b-begin.''

''Garchomp, battle dance!''

''Garchomp, I choose you.''

This struck a chord with Cynthia and the others, including the rivals as he said it just like Ash used to say it. As they sent out their pokemon both of them looked threatening but there was one major difference. Ash's Garchomp towered of Cynthia's Garchomp, Ash's being roughly two feet bigger.

''Garchomp use dig!''

Cynthia's Garchomp burrowed into the ground leaving a large hole behind it as Ash just stood there silent, the crowds of people watching began murmuring amongst each other, wondering about why he isn't giving any orders to his Pokémon. He remained silent until he saw the ground in front of his Pokémon shake.

''Garchomp use dragon claw straight down!''

Garchomp's hand then began to glow bright green and at that point Cynthia's Garchomp burst out of the ground directly in front of Ash's Garchomp where as its dragon claw managed to land a direct hit. The impact caused a large cloud of dust to form, the crowd waited in anticipation as Ash's Garchomp jumped back and out of the dust cloud without so much as a scratch on it. Within seconds the dust cloud cleared showing Cynthia's Garchomp standing tall albeit visibly wounded.

 _''Such power. I guess I'll go all out then_ _._ Garchomp use giga impact!''

''Garchomp use iron head!''

Cynthia's Garchomp then suddenly became surrounded by spiralling orange streaks, then it was surrounded by some sort of purple energy sphere before launching at its opponent with great force. Ash's Garchomp then became cloaked in a white aura and charged straight into the giga impact, the collision of the two attacks caused tremendous force which could be felt through out the battle grounds.

After about a minute of both Pokémon struggling to overpower one another the iron head soon prevailed as it managed to push the giga impact back and send Cynthia's Garchomp flying back several feet knocking it out. Everyone, even Ash's rivals, were standing there with their mouths agape at what they just saw. Cynthia's strongest Pokémon was knocked out in just two moves and one of which had actually managed to counter Giga impact, one of the most powerful moves in the whole Pokémon world.

 **IN THE CROWD**

''Whoa, he knocked out Garchomp in just two moves!'' Max couldn't hold his surprise.

''And Garchomp is Cynthia's strongest Pokémon too.'' May couldn't hold her surprise either

''Whoever this person is, he must be a very powerful Pokémon trainer.'' Commented professor Oak

 **BACK TO THE BATTLE**

''The champions Garchomp is unable to battle, the challengers Garchomp is the winner, champion please send out your next Pokémon.''

''Garchomp return.''

''You return too Garchomp.'' Ash's Garchomp then immediately voiced a complaint about having to return so soon.

''Hey remember what I said, everybody gets a turn.''

As Cynthia returned her fainted Pokémon and then sweat dropped along with everybody else seeing her opponent scold an 8 foot tall, intimidating and possibly vicious Garchomp as if it was just a small child, not only that but it also seemed to work as the Pokémon then begrudgingly went back inside its luxury ball.

''Spiritomb, battle dance!''

''Salamance, I choose you!''

''Spiritomb use double team!''

''Salamance stay calm and focus, try to find the real one.''

Multiple copies of Spiritomb surrounded Salamance but it didn't faze the dragon at all. It just stood calmly trying to find the real Spiritomb.

''Now use dark pulse!''

''Ha, you gave away Spiritombs location. Salamance use flamethrower.''

The collision of the two attacks caused a brief power struggle which caused Spiritomb to fly back after the flamethrower over powered the dark pulse. Spiritomb was visibly injured but slowley got up none the less.

''Hang in there Spiritomb, use ominous wind!''

Spiritomb then let out a stream of purple wind at Salamance but the dragon didn't seem to be visibly affected by it, it didn't even wince.

''Now follow up with another dark pulse!''

''Fine then, counter it with flamethrower again.''

The collision then caused another power struggle but this time, the dark pulse and the flamethrower seemed to be at equal strength with neither Pokémon letting up.

'' _Hmm so that's it, she didn't use ominous wind to damage Salamance, she used it to increase Spiritombs strength. In that case-_ Salamance, fly up and use dragon claw!''

Salamance quickly stopped the flamethrower and flew up before the dark pulse could reach it. It claw then glew bright green and then it dove at Spiritomb quicker at a speed nobody could follow. The impact caused Spiritomb to fly back into the nearest wall, obviously having been knocked out. Salamance just stood there staring at its fallen opponent waiting for the winner to be declared.

''Spiritomb is unable to battle, Salamance is the winner!''

''Spiritomb return!''

''Salamance return.''

''Glaceon, battle dance!''

''Tyranitar, I choose you!''

On Ash's side of the field emerged the massive 8 foot tall giant known a Tyranitar, on Cynthia's side emerged the small, blue eeveelution known as Glaceon which looked a lot smaller in comparison with Tyranitar. Glaceon shrank back pinning its ears flat against its head, obviously intimidated by the towering giant standing before it.

''Don't be intimidated Glaceon, use ice beam.''

Tyranitar just stood there as the ice beam landed a direct hit, Tyranitar body then began to freeze over until its entire body was encased in ice. But literally moments later cracks began to form in the ice as Tyranitar thawed out. At that moment Tyranitar smirked as it decided to prolong the battle for a little while and 'play' with Glaceon for a bit. It stomped on the ground causing a small tremor which made Glaceon fall over and then as it tried to get back up, Tyranitar stomped the ground again causing Glaceon to fall back down. It then took a deep breath and blew a gust of wind which could easily be mistaken for a whirlwind (Pokémon move) causing Glaceon to be blown back.

''Alright lets finish this. Use **YOUR** ice beam.''

The Tyranitar then opened its mouth revealing a blue ball then let out three light blue steams of energy at Glaceon. The ice beam landed a direct hit and with Tyranitar impressive strength, it easily knocked out the Glaceon even though the move wasn't very effective type wise.

''Glaceon is unable to battle, Tyranitar is the winner!''

''Glaceon return!''

''Tyranitar return!''

 **IN THE CROWDS**

everyone was speechless, this trainer just defeated half of Cynthia's entire team without losing a single Pokémon. Whoever this trainer is, he must really mean business.

''I don't believe it, that guys beating Cynthia's Pokémon like their nothing!'' Max still couldn't contain his shock over what was happening.

''However that person is, he must have trained his Pokémon really well.'' Added Dawn

''Its not over yet, Cynthia still has three Pokémon left, she can still make a comeback.'' Added professor Oak

 **WITH RIVALS**

''Whoa, check out that guys Pokémon! He might actually beat Cynthia!'' Gary couldn't hold his shock either at what was happening.

''Who do you guys think will win?''

Trip didn't respond as he was too busy taking pictures of the Pokémon battle, making sure to get good photo's of Ash's Pokémon while Paul just scoffed.

''Get real, of course that guys gonna win. Cynthia may be a champion but did you see how easily he beat her first three Pokémon? He's practically won this as it is.''

 **BACK TO THE BATTLE**

''Lucario, battle dance!''

''Hydreigon, I choose you!''

 **A/N I apologize if any viewers were expecting something different from this chapter but I had a change of plans. I wanted to go into depth with this battle because it decides whether Ash would reveal himself to the others depending on if he won or lost. I also planned to have the entire battle in this one chapter but I didn't realize the word limit was so high until Tyranitar won against Glaceon. So I decided to split the battle into two parts and end the chapter after writing the betrayers and the rivals reactions as well as the next two Pokémon to battle.**

 **I also apologize if anybody feels that I'm dragging the story on and wants me to hurry up and get to the actual tournament. I want to go more in depth about want happens in the story that most other 'Ash betrayed fics' and that means that I end up writing more (I try to have my chapters be about 1000-1500 words each, not including authors notes.) and I also have other idea's that I want to implement before the tournament begins.**

 **I also want to point some things out.**

 **SETTING**

The current setting is the training grounds of the grounds of the Pokémon World Tournament in the Indigo Plateau, Kanto region.

 **GROUPS**

The betrayer group consists of Delia Ketchum, Professor Oak, Max, May, Dawn and Brock. I wanted to keep the group small as it makes it easier to work with.

 **AGES**

Ash, Paul, Gary and Trip are all 18 years old

Max is 15 years old

May is 17 years old

Dawn is 16 years old

Prof Oak is 66 years old

Delia is 37 years old

If anyone is wondering, I just pulled those ages out of my backside. I'll probably choose to change them as the story progresses.

 **MOVESETS**

 **Garchomp**

moves- Dragon claw, Iron head, Stone edge and Sandstorm

ability- Sand veil

 **Salamance**

moves- Dragon claw, flamethrower, Dragon pulse and Hydro pump

ability- Intimidate

 **Tyranitar**

moves- Ice beam, thunderbolt, Crunch and Rock slide

ability- sand stream


	6. Champion battle part 2

**Chapter 5: Champion battle part 2**

 **A/N I posted this on my Profile but for those who haven't seen it yet here's a reminder, from now on if you have idea's for the story, please PM me instead of posting them in reviews please as sometimes I tend to get very long reviews that, for the most part, are idea's for future events in this story. And keep in mind, I also have my own idea's that I plan to implement in this story too.**

 **RECAP**

 _ **IN THE CROWDS**_

 _everyone was speechless, this trainer just defeated half of Cynthia's entire team without losing a single Pokémon. Whoever this trainer is, he must really mean business._

 _''I don't believe it, that guys beating Cynthia's Pokémon like their nothing!'' Max still couldn't contain his shock over what was happening._

 _''However that person is, he must have trained his Pokémon really well.'' Added Dawn_

 _''Its not over yet, Cynthia still has three Pokémon left, she can still make a comeback.'' Added professor Oak_

 _ **WITH RIVALS**_

 _''Whoa, check out that guys Pokémon! He might actually beat Cynthia!'' Gary couldn't hold his shock either at what was happening._

 _''Who do you guys think will win?''_

 _Trip didn't respond as he was too busy taking pictures of the Pokémon battle, making sure to get good photo's of Ash's Pokémon while Paul just scoffed._

 _''Get real, of course that guys gonna win. Cynthia may be a champion but did you see how easily he beat her first three Pokémon? He's practically won this as it is.''_

 _ **BACK TO THE BATTLE**_

 _''Lucario, battle dance!''_

 _''Hydreigon, I choose you!''_

 **PRESENT**

On Ash's side of the field emerged a large three headed dragon known as the brutal Pokémon, on Cynthia's side of the field stood the black and blue bipedal jackal known as the aura Pokémon.

''Lucario aura sphere.''

''Hydreigon tri attack.''

Lucario then formed a sphere of blue energy between its hands then fired it at Hydreigon with incredible speed, the brutal Pokémon then matched it by opening all three of its heads and firing a stream of fire out of one, a stream of lightning out of another and a stream of ice out of the third one. both attacks collided and cancelled each other out creating a large explosion. Everyone held their breath awaiting the outcome of the collision when suddenly a large, multi coloured dragon shaped beam of energy (dragon pulse) hit Lucario directly sending it flying back.

''Lucario! But you didn't even give Hydreigon a command!''

''That's the beautiful thing, I've been training all my Pokémon for over a year now and during which, I've trained all of my Pokémon to fight without command.''

''You've trained your Pokémon to -wait over a year?...Ash?''

Cynthia was interrupted as a large explosion occurred were Lucario was laying after being hit by dragon pulse. When the smoke cleared it revealed Lucario lying on the floor with swirls in its eyes. Apparently, Hydreigon actually saw that Cynthia was distracted and knocked out her Lucario with an other tri attack, smart thinking for a Pokémon that's most of the time very brutal and vicious.

''Lucario is unable to battle, Hydreigon is the winner!''

'' _Damn it, I let my guard down!_ Lucario return!''

''Hydreigon, you return too!'' And just like Garchomp after the first battle, Hydreigon immediately voiced a complaint about return.

Hey! Remember what I said, everybody gets a turn! I said the exact same thing to Garchomp after his battle!'' Hydreigon then huffed and went back inside its luxury ball.

 **IN THE CROWDS**

''Professor Oak could that person really be Ash?''

''It is a possibility, I mean the way he says 'I choose you' is just like Ash and he did say he was training for a year which is approximately the same amount of time Ash has been gone, we'll just have to wait and see.''

 **BACK TO THE BATTLE**

''Metagross, I choose you!''

There was a loud thud as Metagross stomped one of its legs down as a sign of power, everyone, 'ooed' and 'ahhed' at it for its unique colouring. Its body was a metallic silver colour instead of its usual cobalt blue and instead of the large cross on its face being a dull grey colour, it was a bright gold. But Cynthia wasn't fazed by the odd colourings of the Pokémon, instead she was internally panicking over which Pokémon to send out next.

 _''Uhhhh a Metagross now? The only pokemon I have left are Roserade and Braviary. And their both at a major type disadvantage!...Alright then._ Braviary, battle dance!''

''Use shadow claw!''

''Meteor mash go!''

Both Pokémon charged of their respective attacks and collided with each other but much to the peoples surprise, Braviary was actually able to match up to Metagross. It seemed that Cynthia was taking advantage of the fact that Metagross is part psychic type. After a while the power struggle ended causing Braviary to fly back and Metagross to be knocked back a few feet.

'' _Impressive._ Flash cannon go!''

Metagross then fired a beam of white energy straight at Braviary.

''Quick! Fly over it then use shadow claw again!''

Braviary got its bearings together and quickly flew high into the air effectively dodging the flash cannon. It then flew around and behind Metagross. Its talons then became surrounded with a black aura as it dove at the iron leg Pokémon at high speeds.

''Counter it with another meteor mash!''

The meteor mash and the shadow claw collided again causing another power struggle but Braviary was weakened by the first meteor mash so when the two Pokémon broke apart, Braviary was sent flying again whereas Metagross stood firmly in place, not at all injured by the shadow claw.

''Use psyshock!''

Metagross then formed five purple spheres in front of itself then fired a dark purple beam out of each of them straight at the downed Braviary creating a large explosion upon contact. When the explosion cleared it revealed that Braviary was unconscious.

''Braviary is unable to battle, Metagross is the winner!''

''Braviary return!''

''Well look at this, I've swept almost your entire team, I haven't lost a single Pokémon and you've just got one Pokémon left! I get your a champion but look, there is no way you can beat me so you can give up on finding out where Ash Ketchum is!''

''...''

''What? Aren't you going to say anything?''

Cynthia didn't reply as she was staring at the ground, with her eyes shadowed out, she had a tight grip on her last poke ball and she was biting her lip in frustration, she had hoped that she would be able to beat this person and find out where Ash was so she and the others can at least try to make it up to him but it didn't look like it was going to pan out that way.

''Roserade, battle dance!''

''So Roserade is your final Pokémon? Alright then, Dragonite I choose you!''

As the two Pokémon emerged onto the battlefield, the small, two foot eleven inch bouquet Pokémon was completely dwarfed in size by the massive nine foot shiny Dragonite with a green body instead of the usual yellow colour and purple wings instead of blue wings.

 **IN THE CROWDS**

''Cynthia's last Pokémon.''

''Not only is it a bad match up but that guys Pokémon are just too powerful, its almost over.''

 **WITH THE RIVALS**

''Heh, a Roserade against a Dragonite, she might as well give up now.'' From the very start of the battle Paul had a gut feeling that Cynthia was going to lose and he was right about that.

''Don't forget we need to find out if that's really Ash and if that guy is in fact Ash. Then that means...that means our old rival now has a team of super powered, bad ass, pseudo legendary Pokémon...with two of which being shiny Pokémon and he just pretty much swept a champions entire Pokémon team, TRIP WILL YOU QUIT BUMPING INTO ME!''

Ever since the battle started Trip hasn't said a word as he's been trying to take photo's of the battle the whole time. But when Ash sent out his shiny Metagross, Trip had been stepping up his game in trying to get a good view which resulted in him constantly bumping into Gary and raising his ire for the past ten minutes.

''Hey, the chance two see two shiny Pokémon at this calibre is practically a once in a lifetime opportunity!''

''Then you can ask to see them when we go talk to him but can you stop bumping into me!?''

''...''

 **BACK TO THE BATTLE**

''Roserade, battle dance!''

''Hmm, it appears she's starting to become frustrated. Dragonite, I choose you!''

As the two Pokémon emerged onto the battle field, the two foot eleven inch bouquet Pokémon was completely dwarfed in size by the massive nine foot shiny Dragonite standing before it, with a Exotic green coloured body instead of the usually yellow colouring and purple wings instead of the usually blue coloured wings.

''Use leaf storm.''

Roserade then shot a large storm of leaves at the giant dragon in front of it but instead of having his Pokémon dodge or counter, Ash simply stayed silent as the attack hit Dragonite head of but even though leaf storm is a powerful grass type move. Its also not very effective against Dragonite, it gets weaker with every use and Dragonite is so much more powerful so the barrage of leaves didn't even faze the dragon.

''Now use energy ball!''

Roserade then charged up a green ball of energy and fired it straight at Dragonite but this time instead of countering or dodging Ash again stayed silent and the attack came hurdling towards his Pokémon but this time, instead of taking it head on, Dragonite put both its arms outwards and caught the energy ball effectively blocking it and causing it to dissipate. A good ten minutes went by as Dragonite either blocked Roserade attacks or took them head on like they were nothing, all the while Cynthia was becoming more Frustrated and upset.

''W-wha?''

''See, like I said. I've swept almost all of you entire team, that Roserade all you have left and even after all this it hasn't even scratched Dragonite! Just as I said before you might as well give up now!''

''Shut up.'' Ash then noticed a tear roll down Cynthia's face.

''Oh my god your actually crying!''

''Im not crying! _(sob)_ Im not.''

''Well honestly now I just feel bad, usually I just beat every trainer I come across and get it over with quickly but with you I've gotten kind of attached. _(Sigh)_ Well Dragonite I think its about time we finished this, use hurricane!''

Dragonite then flapped its wing very strongly and launched huge gusts of wind at Roserade, the winds were so powerful that they came together to create a small hurricane that sucked up Roserade. It was so strong that everyone there except Ash had to put up their hands to shield their eyes from the harsh winds. When the hurricane finally died down it revealed that Roserade was obviously down for the count.

''Roserade is unable to battle, Dragonite is the winner so the victor of this match is the challenger!'' Everyone one was stunned. The Sinnoh champions entire team had been swept like they were nothing. Everyone was gaping in disbelief. (For Cynthia's reaction, imagine the reaction Paul had when he lost to Brandon)

 **IN THE CROWDS**

''Cynthia lost, after all that.''

''...Hey, where did that guy go anyway?''

 **WITH THE RIVALS**

''I told you that guy was going to win.''

''Yeah by the time he brought out his Metagross I'm pretty sure we all knew he was going to win. But the important thing is that we find out if that guy is actually Ash.''

''Yeah and also I want to see that guys Pokémon close up, especially those two shiny poke-hey uhhhh, where'd that guy go?

 **UNKNOWN LOCATION**

''Hmm that trainers going to be more of a problem than I originally thought.''

 **BACK TO THE BATTLE** (I know Ash had just won that battle, I'm just to lazy to write something different for it.)

Everyone was silent. Cynthia, the Sinnoh champion and one of the strongest trainers in the world had just been defeated like she was just a rookie trainer. Nobody new that trainers Pokémon was going to be so powerful, they had swept her Pokémon will little to no effort while being untouched and/or practically unharmed. Everyone was discussing the events that had just unfolded but nobody noticed that Cynthia had just returned her Roserade and just walked off with her head held down in silence and humiliation or that the other trainer had disappeared along with his Dragonite when Roserade had been defeated. He had certainly left a lasting impression on them.

 **A/N I am so so so so so so so (takes deep breath) so so so so sorry this chapter took to long, I honestly just forgot about it until recently but here it is, its over two thousand words but here it is and as many of you wanted Ash has effectively humiliated Cynthia. (P.S before I forget, that stuff I forget about this story not being clichéd, at the start of this story, yeah forget I said any of that ok thanks.) And for anyone who noticed I updated the first part of the battle, I didn't like the fact that I gave Cynthia's Garchomp dragon breath and I though Ash's Garchomp countering giga impact would be a true testament to its power.**

 **Another important detail that I didn't implement in this chapter and I bet that a lot of you are going to be pissed at me for, is that there was still no reveal. That's because I am saving the reveal for next chapter where Ash will meet up with and reveal his identity to his rivals. This is because im also implementing a lot more things in that chapter that will help the plot progress, namely more detail on the betrayal, Ash getting some of his Pokémon back and depth on a new villainous organization that I'm planning to implement into the story.**

 **And finally, the move sets for the rest of Ash's Pokémon**

 **Hydreigon**

Moves-dragon pulse, tri attack, flamethrower, hidden power (steel)

Ability-Levitate

 **Metagross (shiny)**

Moves-meteor mash, flash cannon, psyshock, earthquake

Ability-Clear body

 **Dragonite (shiny)**

Moves-fire blast, hurricane, dragon pulse, thunder

Ability-Inner focus

 **I also need a pairing for this story, but I will say before hand, no Pearlshipping and no Advanceshipping as May and Dawn are both with the traitor group and no Pokéshipping please, Misty isn't a part of the traitor group but I just don't really like Pokéshipping. However even though Cynthia is also a traitor, I may decide to add some Rayshipping moments because I like the pairing but it will not be the main pairing. So I would appreciate it if you could suggest a future pairing.**


	7. Reunions with rivals

**Chapter 7: Reunions with rivals**

 **A/N: This message is also on my profile but I'm also posting it here in case anyone hasn't seen it yet**

 **As my Pokémon 'Ash betrayed' story has progressed I've gotten lots of reviews and I appreciate that but the thing is when I look at the review section, some of the reviews are mostly just ideas for my story and in some cases they consist entirely of just ideas, with some even being paragraphs long and this is really starting to get annoying seeing new reviews which are paragraphs long just talking about ideas that I may or may not use. Plus I have my own ideas too and every time time I go into the review section I'm going to have to look at ideas that I don't want to use or cant use because a specific chapter has passed**

 **So from now on if you have ideas for the story or things like questions, corrections or anything like that, private message me them instead of posting them in reviews, reviews should be about your opinion of the story, not about ways to make the story progress.**

Ash was currently wandering aimlessly around in the middle of some forest where his Dragonite had landed. During the end of his battle, knowing Dragonites hurricane would one-shot her Roserade, he used the cover of said hurricane and few flew off on his Dragonite.

He was admiring the scenery. Large, clear, blue rivers filled with Magikarp and goldeen, there were flocks of pidgeys flying through the air and there were Caterpies and Weedles crawling in the tree's. (remember, this is set in the Kanto region) He walked around with no real destination until he came across an open valley, full of space to run free so he decided to let his Pokémon out to get some fresh air and to do their own thing. Its best they get some more R AND R (rest and relaxation) seeing as though the tournament actually begins the next day. (I want next chapter to be about the actual tournament)

Walking across the field for a while he came across a large tree with a large canopy creating large amounts of shade underneath it and with not really having anything to do at the moment, his legs being tired from all the walking and all of his Pokémon having gone off to do their own things, he decided to take a nap so he decided to rest and fall asleep underneath the large tree. But about an hour later as he was sleeping three people began to approach.

''So this is him?''

''Yeah this is the guy who beat Cynthia and apparently knows where Ash is.''

''We'll do we wait till he wakes up or just wake him up now? I say we wake him up?''

''We cant do that, did you see his Pokémon! If his team can sweep a champions team like he was battling some rookie that then what do you think would happen if we wake him up!?''

''Alright then what do you-''

''Excuse me?''

They all turned and saw that Ash was now wide awake and looking pretty pissed at being woken up by their shouting. Suddenly regaining their composure Paul decided to get straight to the point.

''Look, we saw your battle with the champion, awesome battle by the way, and we heard that you know where Ash Ketchum is.''

''Thank you and I said that if I'm not revealing anything about his location. Why do you want to find him anyway?'' He was suspicious as to why his rivals wanted to find him, they weren't there when the others betrayed him so had no idea who's side they were on. After a few seconds Gary decided to answer his question.

''Well, all three of us where once rivals of Ash. I was his rival in Kanto, Paul was his rival in Sinnoh and Trip was his Rival in Unova. He invited us and some others to come to his house in Pallet town before he left for the Kalos region but thing didn't really go as planned.'' Paul then decided to take over.

''He was battling the Sinnoh champion, the same one you defeated. They were taking a break and Ash left for a moment then there was a load of commotion coming from outside, Ash went to check on it and apparently he found that two of the champions Pokémon were hurt but it seemed he was in the wrong place at the wrong time as when everyone else came in, since Ash was the only one there, they accused him.'' Then Trip decided to explain the rest.

''They took everything, his badges, his Pokémon, everything. They had all completely condemned him. They were probably going to have him arrested as well if we didn't step in. We all knew he wouldn't to anything like this so we decided to investigate and when we found fragments of machinery used by team rocket, it seems they've really stepped up their game, we tried to tell them but they wouldn't believe us.''

 **(FLASHBACKS)**

 _ **(Gary)**_

 _''God damn it it wasn't Ash!''_

 _''Preposterous, Cynthia's Glaceon and Gastrodon were badly wounded and Ash was the only one there, if it wasn't him then who was it!?''_

 _''I'm telling you it was team rocket, I saw them running away!''_

 _''Well where's the proof to support your claim!''_

 _''...''_

 _''Well if you don't have any proof how do you expect anyone do believe you.''_

 _''Well uhh...argh your supposed to be his Pokémon professor and look, your just deciding to condemn him for something you think he did! You people haven't even investigated it, your just assuming he did it based on what you saw! Some professor you are!''_

 _''Your only making this harder on yourself Gary!''_

 _''Fuck you!''_

 ** _(Paul)_**

 _''I don't believe this!''_

 _''For the love of god, it was not Ash!''_

 _After the incident, while Gary went to talk to his grandfather he decided to go confront Cynthia. He thought that she would be more understanding and be able to look at this from both sides. He was wrong._

 _''Well what proof do you have!''_

 _''The whole thing happened literally half an hour ago, what makes you think I'd have proof that quick!''_

 _''My Pokémon where injured and he was the only one who was there how could it not be him!''_

 _''God damn it, your supposed to be the champion of Sinnoh and your behaving like a damn kid, your jumping to conclusions and your refusing to hear anyone elses side of the story!''_

 _''Well what if it was you, what If your Pokémon where hurt! The way you look at Pokémon, I bet you wouldn't even care in the slightest!''_

 _Paul was speechless, he could not believe what he just heard. She was being somewhat irrational but he'd admit she had a reason to be, her Pokémon where hurt and bot like in a Pokémon battle, somebody actually intentionally hurt them, anyone would be angry at that but she just did the unthinkable and accused another trainer of not caring about their Pokémon. Granted he used to be like that but after battling and losing to Ash in the Sinnoh league he began to rethink how he views Pokémon. But what she just said seriously crossed the line and bear in mind, she's a regional champion so if anyone other that Trip, Gary and the other traitors heard what she said it, it could seriously jeopardize her status as champion. For the next few seconds there was silence then he snapped._

 _''Who the fuck do you think you are saying I don't care about my Pokémon!''_

 _''Excuse me!?''_

 _''You've got NO right to tell any trainer that they don't care about their Pokémon! Well I may not look it but I do care about my Pokémon and you know what I think your problem is, you care too much about your Pokémon too much, right now your condemning Ash when you don't even know the gist of what's happened! All you care about is that your Pokémon where hurt, your not even bothering to find out what happened! I cant believe he looked up to YOU, I hope you lose your title as champion!''_

 _Paul then stormed off, not before giving her the finger. She could only watch as he left shocked at his loud and aggressive rant. This was the last she'd hear from Paul for a long while._

 ** _(Trip)_**

 _''Jeez, what is with you people? I thought you were supposed to be Ash's friends or something.''_

 _''But he hurt the champions Pokémon! We saw him!''_

 _''And there it is! Your going about this based on what you saw.''_

 _Trip was currently arguing with the other traitors who condemned Ash while Gary spoke with Prof Oak and Paul spoke with Cynthia. Well in truth he wasn't arguing with them as much as were with him as they were pretty much doing all the shouting. Out of the three of them Trip seemed to be the most calm out of them, not because he didn't care but because he wasn't letting what happened get the better of him which was why Paul and Gary had gotten so angry._

 _''And lets journey back to what you saw. You saw the champions Pokémon injured and Ash was the only one there. And bear in mind it did take several minutes for you to get to them so what's to say someone else hurt them and escaped and Ash just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time?'' Trip saw that they were being unreasonable and decided to act on then, speaking to them in a condescending way. However it went on deaf ears as Max stomped up to him._

 _''Hey who do you think you are talking to my sister and friends like that!?'' Hearing this and seeing that Max was trying to look tough, Trip decided to knock him down a peg._

 _''Hey, don't think I'm gonna be intimidated by a damn fourteen year old and I'm speaking to them like that because there and your acting like a bunch of brats, going on about this based on what you just saw and refusing to look deeper into it. And obviously its gonna be a waste of time if I keep talking to you people so I'm gonna take my leave.'' (A/N these confrontations happen a year prior to the tournament so if Max is 15 during the tournament, he must be 14 here.)_

 **(PRESENT)**

''So you guys were on his side the whole time?''

''Yeah we were.''

Quite frankly Ash was a bit sceptical to begin with and he had a god reason to be, he didn't have any outside contact while he was on Mt Silver, there was no way of knowing if his rivals had sided with the traitors. But now he felt as though he can trust them enough to reveal his identity.

''Ok, I guess I'll tell you where Ash is.''

He then stood up in front o them, giving them a clear view of his face, the way he changed his appearance most people wouldn't be able to tell he was Ash but it didn't look like he was fooling them now, his tan skin, brown eyes and zig zag marks on his cheeks, their expressions were priceless as they realized who was really standing in front of them.

''Ash? Is that you?''

''In the flesh.''

''Wha? How? Where? Where the hell have you been all this time, we haven't seen your for over a year now!?''

''I've been training on Mt Silver.'' Gary, being Ash's rival for the longest time didn't seem bothered by the fact that he trained on one of the most dangerous places in all of Kanto as he new they would find him one day. As for Trip and Paul. They began arguing for some reason, from what Ash could deduce Trip had wanted to check Mt silver to begin with but Paul decided against it saying that there's no way Ash would be there but it turns out he was there and while they were arguing, Gary took a poke ball out of his bag and handed it to Ash.

''Here take this. I've been meaning to return it to you one we found you again.'' Ash then gingerly took the poke ball and stared at. He said 'return' so its most likely one of his old Pokémon. He decided to open it up and see, when he did however he came face to face with a very familiar Pokémon, a very familiar electric mouse Pokémon.

''P-Pikachu?'' Ash was his disbelief, his first ever Pokémon and companion for years on end was standing right in front of him after they had been separated for a whole year. He wasn't sure if this was real or just a dream, he hoped it was real because if it was a dream that would mean his victory over Cynthia didn't really happen.

'' **CHUUUUUUUUUUU** '' Pikachu's cheek pouches sparked for a split second before it used its trademark thunderbolt on Ash. However this didn't really bother him that much because while he journeyed across the regions he developed resistance to Pikachu's electricity so it didn't really hurt him though. It did mess up his hair though.

''Pikachu!'' Ash was ecstatic, here was his companion, partner and life long friend after a year of being separated. He wanted to through his arms into the air and say ''Hallelujah!'' but he didn't want to look like an idiot.

''I've actually got a lot more of your Pokémon with me too.

Gary then knelt down on the ground and tipped out over a dozen more pokeballs onto the ground and as Ash came closer to them, they all opened up and all the Pokémon that were inside then stood before the four Pokémon trainers. (Paul and Trip had stopped arguing a while ago.) Before them stood Ash's Charizard, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Quilava, Bayleef, Tododile, sceptile, torterra, infernape, Snivy, Oshowatt, pignite, Gible, Gliscor and Noctowl. A second passed before they all dogpiled on Ash.

''Hahahaha! yeah its good to see you all again too. Now please get off of me, I'm suffocating.'' His voice becoming strained near the end as he couldn't breath with all of those Pokémon piled on top of him. It was way too heavy.

''Yeah, before I left with Paul and Trip to go searching for you, I snuck back into grandpa's lab and snagged those Pokémon for you.''

Then his Dragonite that just happened to be flying over the fields spotted Ash and grew curious when it saw three unknown people over so many other pokemon with so it decided to fly over and see what was up. As it came in for a landing, it let off a fairly large gust of wind which blew back some of the smaller Pokémon. Everyone, person and Pokémon, couldn't help but stare in awe at the massive 10ft shiny dragon standing in front of them.

''Hey Dragonite! Glad your here these are some of the Pokémon I became friends with on my journeys throughout the different regions.'' He said, gesturing to all of the other Pokémon.

''And these guys were some of my rivals while I was on said journeys. Gary is my rival from Kanto, Paul is my rival from Sinnoh and Trip is my rival from Unova. ''He added, now gesturing to the three trainers with him.

Dragonite was silent as its eyes scanned all the pokemon currently staring at it, its hardened gaze causing many of the smaller pokemon to shrink back. It just stood their until its gaze fell on Charizard and it then began to walk towards the it. Charizard was not at all intimidated by the large dragon, despite the fact that Dragonite was exactly four feet and five inches taller than it. Everyone, people and pokemon, held their breath in suspense as the two pokemon stared each other down as knowing Charizard, it wont back down from any pokemon no matter how much more powerful it looks so this could easily escalate into a brawl. Seconds passed until Dragonite turned to face Ash.

''Drag Dragonite Drag.'' (''I respect this pokemon.'') It said before moving away and sitting down to get better acquainted with the other pokemon.

Ash spent the next few minutes catching up with his rivals while Dragonite got to know the other pokemon. Ash talked about things like his time on Mt Silver, how he met his new pokemon and other things regarding his training. While they talked about their own journey in finding him.

''Hey, wait a minute.'' Paul suddenly interrupted.

''What?''

''You just defeated Cynthia literally a few hours ago.''

''Yes I did.''

''Then that means you defeated the Sinnoh league champion.''

''I guess.'' Ash didn't like where Paul was going with this.

''And that means your entitled to become the new Sinnoh league champion doesn't it.''

''Uh, I guess.'' Hearing this Paul smirked.

''Then you can use that to your advantage, you could get the ultimate revenge. If she does anything to so much as bother you, you can threaten to take her title, hell you can probably make her do what ever you want.'' Several seconds of silence passed before Gary and Trip spoke up.

''...That's kind of dark.'' They both said simultaneously.

''Shut up!''

Unbeknownst to them Cynthia was watching them from around the corner. After the battle, she just left in silence for the Pokemon centre to get her Pokemon healed and after they were healed she just wandered around aimlessly for a while. Her loss had begun to make her question whether she was really strong enough to be a league champion. After a while of wallowing in self pity she decided to head back to her Villa so she and her pokemon could rest for the tournament the next day but on her way there she heard something sounding like a group of pokemon so being a champion, she decided to investigate.

She couldn't believe the Ash was here, now after a year of having practically disappeared of the face of the earth. She wanted to just run up and apologize for everything but that was until she saw Gary, Paul, and Trip. She then remembered the full extent of what she did, it was something she could never forgive herself for, the her mind drifted to her argument with Paul and how she actually accused him of not caring about his pokemon, even though she was in a bad mood, sating something like that to another trainer is crossing a line. Especially for a champion. She decided to wait until they were done before talking to Ash

(Back to Ash and co)

''While I can see where your coming from, if I were to do that, it wouldn't feel like I had earned the title fair and square through my skills as a trainer, instead it would feel like I'm actually bullying her out of her title. And plus while I probably wont forget what she did, I learned during my time on Mt Silver to put the past behind me in order to carry on forward.'' Gary, Paul and Trip seemed to be very deep in thought.

''Fair enough.'' They all said in union.

''Plus during the battle we were all going by our motto. No weakness, No pain, No mercy.'' Ash added, his face adopting a dark and sinister look at the mention of his motto.

''...That's kinda dark too.'' They added

''Shut up.''

Then suddenly they heard a lot of commotion coming from the pokemon and situation didn't look good. Apparently something happened between Charizard and Dragonite and Charizard seemed to look really pissed off and it was trying to size up Dragonite while the latter just glared back at Charizard refusing to be intimidated by it. This caused many of the smaller pokemon to run for cover while many of the larger pokemon tried to defuse the situation but before the two dragons could actually battle and potentially destroy the entire landscape as a result, they heard heavy footsteps coming closer and closer. Apparently Ash's Metagross and Tyranitar where nearby and heard the commotion so they decided to investigate.

Slowly Ash's Metagross came out of the foliage and into the open, Just like Dragonite, everybody was in awe at the massive shiny pseudo legendary standing right before them. Then Ash's Tyranitar came out from behind Metagross and out into the open too. The large armour pokemon slowly lumbered forward, carrying a large stash of berries with its right arm while eating an apple with its left. Sensing an opportunity to defuse the situation Ash lept.

''H-Hey guys, these are two of my other pokemon, Tyranitar and Metagross. Guys these are the pokemon from my journeys across the different regions.''

They all stared at each other before Metagross moved of to the side, Metagross was never one for large crowds and Tyranitar placed its stash of berries on the floor before sitting down. It was safe to say that Tyranitar instantly became a favourite amongst the other pokemon as it brought a lot of food back with it. Charizard a gave Dragonite one last glare before turning away and walking towards the large stash of berries, it then took a nice, ripe sitrus berry and began to chomp away. Ash, Gary, Paul and Trip all breathed a sigh of relief knowing that a crisis had just been averted.

The next hour was spent just chilling out. Ash and his rivals were talking about random stuff and all the pokemon where getting along great and eventually Ash's Garchomp, Hydreigon and Salamance returned too. There were a few problems with Hydreigon trying to scare and intimidate the smaller pokemon. Many of them would label Hydreigon as their least favourite out of Ash's new pokemon. Garchomp and Gible made a sort of partnership, probably because their from the same evolutionary line.

After a while all the guy's decided to say their goodbyes for the night and rest of for the big day tomorrow. Ash returned his team of pokemon along all of his other pokemon too. He was going to make sure nothing happened to them, they were forcefully separated once, he wouldn't let anything bad happen to them again. After saying his goodbyes he started to head towards his villa for the night until he heard a familiar voice he wished he wouldn't have to hear again.

''Ash?'' Hearing this Ash groaned and saw one of the few people who he did **NOT** want to see. Cynthia.

''Yes?'' Ash said exasperatedly, he really did not want to deal with this now.

''Was that really you who I battle against? And lost to?''

''Well I guess so. Is that a problem?''

''W-wha? no but-''

''Look, its late and I need to make sure that my pokemon are well rested and in top shape for the tournament so if you don't mind.'' He then began to walk away leaving her behind.

''Wait!''

''Uuuuugh!''

''Do you still hate us after all this time? And is that why you acted so cruel during our match? Your still mad?''

''Well first off, think about that for a moment. If what happened back then happened to anyone else, do you think they would still be bad at you? And I guess I was being a little cruel during our match but that was only because...'' Ash then took a deep breath.

''I wanted you to feel the same pain and humiliation I felt back then.''

Ash then walked of leaving Cynthia in the dust. She wanted to go after him but she didn't have the will to do so. She honestly didn't know how she should feel, when he said that, she just felt something break inside of her. There wasn't much else she could do now, all she could do is prepare for the tournament and prepare for the tournament and wait for their next fateful encounter.

 **A/N: Holy Hell! Over three weeks in hiatus but finally here is chapter seven. Its over four thousand words which is about three chapters worth of writing all packed into one large chapter. I could have split this up but I chose not to because I really wanted the next chapter to be about the actual tournament and to do that I first had to get a lot of things out of the way first such as Ash reuniting with his rivals, their confrontations with the betrayers, Ash reuniting with his Pikachu and some of his other pokemon and his confrontation with Cynthia. It was a long time but I hope this makes up how long people were waiting for the next chapter of this story.**

 **\- Another thing I need to address is that while writing this chapter I noticed that I haven't mentioned the Kalos region so this may piss some reader off but here's what I'm going to do. If I didn't mention this before, they betrayal happens after Ash's Unova journey so due to him being on Mt Silver, he never went to Kalos. But don't worry I'm still going to implement characters from the Kalos region such as Clement, Bonnie, Diantha, the Kalos gym leaders, the Kalos elite four and of course, Serena. Plus, I will also be implementing an OC into this story and he/she will have Ash's Kalos team. All that I'm going to say about this OC as of now is that they're going to make it pretty far into the tournament.**

 **\- I will still accept suggestions for pairings until I say stop. But in keeping with the message before this chapter, please private message me those suggestions instead.**

 **I also saw in the review section that a lot of you made some really good points so I thought I'd reply to some of them.**

MegaSerperior: having all these super powerful dragons doesn't make Ash have a good team. Imagine what would happen if he was up against a trainer who had a fairy-type. His whole team could fall to that one Pokémon. **I didn't say its a good team now did I...did I? Anyway I know what you mean, Metagross is practically his only defence against fairy types, that's kinda the reason I gave Hydreigon hidden power steel. Plus I feel it would be funny for Ash and his Pokémon to have a reaction to fairy pokemon like Iris would have to ice types.**

GUEST: You could try Outburstshipping, (AshxUrsula), as that is very rarely done and is a good pair. Abilityshipping as that's one of the best rare pairs period with how much development and romance go's into the pair. Bootlegpearlshipping, AshxSalvia, which is very rare or Shalourshipping, AshxKorrina, which is also rare which is incredibly surprising.

Zeckromizder: You could still do the Rayshipping. What you wrote in this chapter may look like she is very sorry for what she did and wants Ash's forgiveness since when he left she felt something snap inside of her. Maybe Deathshipping? Sabrina is a nice girl now and Ash helped her get back to normal. Ash and Clair(DragonFangshipping). They make a nice couple and with Lance being good friends with Ash that maybe can work out. My last suggestion is AshxSkyla (Dynashipping). I only want this because Skyla if one of the best Poke girls looking in my opinion and there aren't many fanfiction of the two of them. Hope this helps with what you want to write. **You both have very interesting idea's for pairings and I like how you suggest very unused pairings. I'll be sure to look into them.**

Clash of Draco: To be a champion, cynthia is a sore loser and a cry baby, she deserve loss her title and her dignity, but the latter i believe that already loss it. **I bet a lot of people would agree with you there and since he has eaten her, he is technically entitled to become the new Sinnoh champion. But the part about her crying isn't because she's a sore loser, Ash couldn't help but feel pride in effortlessly beating her team and seeing her become more frustrated, he decided to taunt her a bit and that combined with her emotional state is what made her cry.**


	8. PWT First battle

**Chapter 8: PWT First battle**

Today was the day, the day the Pokemon world tournament finally began. Ash and his pokemon were more than ready for this, he was well rested and his pokemon were itching to battle but that didn't stop him taking his own sweet time getting ready. No matter how hard he tried to kick the habit, If he didn't just wake up late, he always took prolonged amounts time getting ready, even if he's late. Speaking of which...

 **''FUUUUUUUUCK, I'M 20 MINUITES LATE TO THIS GOD DAMN TOURNAMENT!''**

Yes, he woke up early, he went to bed at a reasonable hour, he took all the precautions necessary to make sure he was able to get to the tournament on time but he took so long getting ready, he made himself late anyway. He ran out of his villa in a hurry and made a mad dash for the tournament stadium praying that he wouldn't be disqualified. When he got there, he breathed a sigh of relief as no battles had taken place yet. All the competitors were lined up in the stadium surrounded by thousands of spectators sitting in the seats above them and all of the gym leaders, frontier brains and region champions as well as Scott and Mr Good show where all positioned on the other side of the stadium. Upon the numerous competitors Ash managed to spot Gary amongst them and ran towards him and Gary, upon seeing Ash, Gary adopted an annoyed expression.

''Where the hell have you been? Inauguration's gonna start any minute now.''

At that moment Mr Goodshow walked forward with a mic, it looked like he was about to give his opening speech to all the competitors.

''If I may, I would like to welcome you all to the Pokemon World Tournament. All 1024 are here because you have all shown have bonds with your pokemon far greater than any other and you are all now here to compete for the title of World Champion. The reward for winning shall be 5,000,000 pokedollars as well as a fully built master ball.''

Mr Goodshow then held up the master ball for all to see. Ash didn't see what was so special about it, it just looked like an ordinary poke ball but the top half was purple instead of red and there was a large ''M'' on the front of it, like the one on Super Mario's hat. Even though he didn't think much of it, it must have some sort of rarity or notoriety or something like that because all of the competitors had gotten all worked up over it. Not knowing what's going on he turned to Gary.

''Hey, what's a master ball?'' Hearing this Gary's eyes widened.

''You don't know what a master ball is!? Its practically the best poke ball ever invented! It is guaranteed to catch any pokemon 100% of the time without fail, that's why they only make one every few years for special occasions like this. Its also so expensive and requires so many resources to make, only one company in all of the regions make them and that's Silph Co here in Kanto!''

Hearing this Ash just crossed his arms and gave an impressed nod before turning to face Mr Goodshow again. Gary sweat dropped. He had expected more of a reaction than that with the prospect of winning something so valuable. He then turned to face Mr Goodshow and saw that Scott had walked forward. It looked like he also wanted to say something before the tournament begins.

''Alright, alright settle down! Before we get this tournament underway I have one thing I'd like to announce. In every match, the rules will be completely random and they will not be specified until right before the battle begins!''

This rule was a real shocker to everybody, even the gym leaders, frontier brains, E.T.C. It wasn't uncommon for pokemon tournaments to introduce special gimmicks to give the battles a little extra edge but that would really make things tricky.

''The reason for this is to truly test the bond between trainer and pokemon, to see if they can come together no matter what the situation and emerge victorious!''

By the looks of thing all of the competitors seemed to be ok with this which prompted Mr Goodshow to finally start the tournament.

''Ok now without further ado, lets the pokemon world tournament begin! Can the first two competitors make their way to the arena please.''

The large electronic screen (sorry don't know what its called) placed atop the stadium lit up and the faces of the first two challengers were shown. The two competitors were Ash and some guy who seemed to be in his late teens and Ash frowned, he looked like the kind of person who would seem really arrogant and haughty. As the two competitors made their way to the arena everybody else began to file out, most likely to go upstairs so they can sit down and watch the match or do whatever the hell they want until its their turn to battle. Before leaving however Gary wished Ash good luck. Ash merely gave Gary his signature smile and a thumbs up before heading off.

Ash got a better look as he walked to the arena and he cringed, he could literally feel the arrogance rolling off of him in waves. The guy was wearing a plain wife-beater vest, navy blue three quarter length shorts, a pair of red and black Nike jordans and a pair of sunglasses to bring it all together. He was probably just wearing those sunglasses for show, it wasn't even bright enough outside to warrant sunglasses! And if that wasn't bad enough he was wearing so much tacky golden jewellery.

''The first match of the PWT will now begin! In the red corner we have Ryan from Solaceon Town and in the green corner, due to a special request which had been approved by Mr Goodshow, we will refer to the trainer as 'Anonymous'! This will be a 3 on 3 match with no substitutions! Now BEGIN!

''Go Weavile!''

''Dragonite I choose you!''

Just like when he battled Cynthia, everyone currently watching were fascinated with the massive shiny dragon and many people just couldn't help but voice their excitement at seeing such a rare pokemon.

''I've never seen a shiny Dragonite before! Shiny Dragonite is so awesome! Exclaimed a certain blonde haired, orange eyed and very eccentric pokemon trainer.

''Whoa! That Dragonite looks so cool!'' Exclaimed a certain purple haired dragon master.''

''Hmm, even though that ice type Weavile has advantage over the dragon type Dragonite. Going up against a pokemon like that will most certainly be a recipe for disaster. Said a certain green haired connoisseur.

Even the elites, who where seated away from the other trainers, where in awe at the sight of such a rare pokemon. Most of them anyway. Cynthia couldn't help but frown, remembering how her entire team was swept through by six incredibly powerful pseudo legendries.

 **(BACK TO THE BATTLE)**

This'll be easy! Weavile use ice beam!''

Just like when Tyranitar used ice beam, a blue ball of light began to form in its mouth and then let loose three streams of energy at Dragonite and just like the battle between Tyranitar and Glaceon, Ash remained silent while Dragonite made no attempt to dodge which resulted in the ice beam landing a direct hit and just like when Tyranitar was hit with ice beam, Dragonites body was completely frozen over, leaving only its head and neck unfrozen. Several seconds passed before the ice started to crack and Dragonite effortlessly broke free. Everyone watching was silent before the announcer spoke up.

 **''Who knew that was coming! Dragonite took the ice beam head on and looks completely unfazed despite being frozen from the neck down!''**

''Fine then, use ice beam again and follow up with icy wind!''

Just like before, Weavile launched three streams of energy at Dragonite and Ash was silent as it landed at a direct hit which caused Dragonites body to freeze over but before it broke free, Weavile rushed forward and jumped so it was above Dragonite. Its body then began to glow with a blue outline before multiple balls of energy began spinning around it which then turned into shards of ice which were then fire at the frozen Dragonite before jumping back.

Dragonite flinched as the ice shards hit it head on in the face head on. Then seconds passed as it effortlessly broke free again from ice and wiped its face to sooth the areas that were hit head on by the shards.

 **''Even after taking three super effective ice type moves head on, Dragonite is still going strong!''**

''Uugh what's going on!? My Weavile just hit that dragon with three super effective moves, how is it still standing!? You must be cheating!''

Ash didn't even give an actual reply but he couldn't help but snigger. But he also wanted a reaction from his Ryan so he could teach him a lesson. (Humiliate his arrogant little ass in front of all the people watching this match) So he made sure Ryan could hear him.

''What's so funny!''

''Do you have any idea how pathetic your acting right now? First off you think you'll have an easy win because you have a type advantage and now since nothing working for you, you accuse your opponent of cheating? Your being such a sore loser.''

''Grr, Weavile use Night Slash!'' Ash frowned at his opponents ignorance, if three super effective moves didn't do anything, how would a normally effective move fare any better?

Weavile's claws then glew dark purple and then it jumped high into the air, it then dived at Dragonite obviously using the momentum from falling to increase the power of the Night Slash. As Weavile came closer and closer Dragonite simply looked back at Ash and got only a silent nod in return, Dragonite then nodded back, supposedly knowing what he meant before turning back to the approaching Weavile. Then just before Weavile came into striking distance, Dragonite reached out and caught Weavile's face in its hand, it then waited for the Night Slash to dissipate before promptly slamming Weavile into the ground. It was obvious that Weavile had been knocked out, seconds passed before the audience erupted into loud cheering.

''Weavile is unable to battle, Dragonite is the winner!''

 **''Unbelievable! Dragonite somehow managed to defeat Weavile without a single command from its trainer!''**

''Weavile return.''

With each passing moment Ryan became more and more angry, one of his best pokemon was beaten so effortlessly and that Dragonite was the centre of attention. He couldn't let this Ash show him up.

''Don't get cocky you little punk! That was just one win! One successful snap!''

''Oh yeah! Those shorts make your package look small and your ass look huge! _*snaps fingers*_ That makes two! Two successful snaps!'' The audience erupted into laughter and Ash smirked to himself, this guy needed a good dose of humility.

''Oh yeah well-''

''Red trainer! Send out your next pokemon or you will be disqualified.''

''Argh, Toxicroak use sludge bomb.''

The poison dart frog Pokemon lept into the battlefield and wasted no time attacking and shot multiple globs of brown sludge at its opponent but this time instead of taking it head on, Dragonite took to the skies and avoided the attack to avoid getting poisoned. Dragonite didn't stop their as it charged up a dragon pulse, firing a large, multi coloured, dragon shaped beam at the Toxicroak down below.

''Dodge it Toxicroak!''

Toxicroak tried to jump back in order to dodge but due to the speed of the dragon pulse, it managed to avoid getting hit directly but it got caught up in the shockwave created by the attack colliding with the floor, the Toxicroak was thrown back into the wall behind Ryan causing multiple spider web cracks in it.

''Toxicroak is unable to battle, Dragonite is the winner!'' The audience erupted into cheers yet again.

 **''I don't believe it! Not only Dragonite has managed to defeat two opposing pokemon without any effort! Its done it without any command from its trainer!''**

''GO ABOMNASNOW, USE SHEER COLD!''

Ryan abruptly sent out his last pokemon which was Abomnasnow. A spinning wind then came out of Abomnasnow mouth which was soon followed by a large blue beam of energy and as it shot through the battlefield the beam froze the ground around it. Everyone was in suspense, the attack seemed to fast to dodge and not even Dragonite could take it head on, its called one hit KO for a reason. At this point Ash decided to give his first and last command for this match.

''Fire blast counter shield.''

Without hesitation Dragonite let lose an intense steam of fire with the end of said beam splitting into multiple section to form the kanji for big/large (Look it up, that's really what the kanji means) but before it came into contact with sheer cold, Dragonite began to spin on its back created a huge tornado of fire. Everyone was in awe and shock, especially a certain blue haired co-ordinator.''

''That's Ash's counter shield! How does he know it!'' Exclaimed Dawn

''Well back at the pokemon centre that guy did say he battled against Ash, he probably saw that technique and made it his own.'' Explained Brock

 **(BACK TO THE BATTLE)**

Everyone had trouble comprehending what just happened, with just one command Dragonite had almost instantaneously created a huge tornado of fire. Everyone was agape, even Ryan himself, who didn't even realize that his Pokemon that been knocked out until the referee had called the match. Even the announcer for the match was at a loss for words.

''Abomnasnow is unable to battle, Dragonite is the winner! So the victory goes to the anonymous trainer!''

The audience immediately erupted into loud cheering yet again. As Dragonite walked back to Ash instead of Ash returning Dragonite to its Luxury ball and took several moments to congratulate Dragonite on his good performance. At the same time Ryan, who had just realized that he had lost, returned his Abomnasnow to his Poke ball and just left with a signs of anger gone, dumbfounded of what just happened. Ash and his Dragonite then began to walk out and head upstairs to relax, watch the next match and probably converse with the other trainers, but when he got there, they announced the trainers for the next match he got a nasty shock.

''Giovanni.''

 **A/N-Ooh cliff-hanger, Giovanni's in the tournament. What does this mean, stay tuned to find out.**

 **P.S-I know its taken about a month for this chapter and it took about a month for last chapter too and I'm sorry but I've also got other stories that I'm going to see through and finish instead of leaving them unfished like many other stories out there. I'm also going back to collage too in September and I have to get ready for that and its not a very good habit but I do have a habit of procrastinating. (Putting of something you have to do.) But I promise that this wont be like most other stories and if I haven't posted a new chapter in a while and you may think I've forgotten about this story, I have not forgotten about it. Its just taking me some time to write the new chapter.**

 **I also want to take a moment to talk about Ash's character. In most other Ash betrayed stories, Ash usually wants cold, hard revenge on those who betrayed him and will usually stop at nothing to achieve this, the typical anti-hero and some of you may be confused that for the most part, Ash is still the same old Ash. The answer to this is that that unlike most other stories were Ash is still angry, in MY story Ash was angry at first but spending a year on MT Silver has given him time to think and know he isn't as angry any more and he doesn't let his desire for revenge cloud his judgement. Plus he's got no reason to be angry when around any of his rivals because they stood by him.**

 **Basically around his friends he can be nice and friendly, just like regular old Ash but unlike regular old Ash, he isn't a dense idiot like he was before. The main difference is that he is smarter and can be more mature than before and If a female gives him hints that they like him, he'll pick up on them unlike before. Around the traitor group (Cynthia, Dawn, May, Max, Brock, Prof Oak) he can be very cold and hard to read. He's no longer angry but its clear he hasn't forgotten what they did. He can also be really angry at times which will be shown in either the next chapter or the chapter after that when we finally see the antagonists of this fic.**


	9. A shocking discovery

CHAPTER-9 A shocking discovery

 **A-N looking back at my previous chapters I have noticed I haven't been clear about certain parts of the story which may have left some readers confused. I will try and make things clearer in the following chapters to come.**

 **Plus I've probably bit off a little more than I could chew when making this story. I began this story because I was dissatisfied with many other Ash betrayed fic's, namely the ones that are unfinished. But I've accidentally ended up making this story a bit more ambitious than I would normally be comfortable with and that may be why I have trouble writing new chapters nowadays. To change this I will probably end up making the upcoming chapters shorter in order to write and upload them in a quicker time frame. This also may postpone certain events that some viewers may want to see in this story but please bear with it for the time being.**

Ash was silent as he walked up the numerous flights of stairs through the numerous rows of seats as he headed towards the contestant box and needless to say, he was not happy. How the hell and why the hell was Giovanni here! Ignoring all the stares he was receiving from various spectators we walked up to the contestant box in silence.

In the contestant box the were numerous seats and benches where people could sit, there were lockers in the back so people could store there belongings in them and there was a large glass pane on the front wall so people cold look out of it and observe ongoing matches from above. he just leaned against the lockers until he was approached by his good friend Gary again.

''Hey Ash. Why d'ya look so peeved?'' Ash just stayed silent as he pointed toward the large glass pane, giving a confused glance Gary then went to look down and saw who was battling and when he saw Giovanni he got so pissed off.

''What the hell is HE doing here! How did he get here in the first place! I'm swear I'm gonna give hi-''

''Don't.''

''Huh!?'' Gary was shocked. This guy framed Ash for a crime he ended up taking the fall and he wants him to leave Giovanni be?

''If you go down there are start shouting and making a scene and all that your most likely only going to get yourself into trouble. I'll talk to Mr Goodshow about it myself later.'' After a few seconds Gary reluctantly agreed and they just watched the match in silence until he pulled a piece of paper and handed it to Ash.

''I almost forgot, you came late so I held onto this for you.'' Ash opened it up and saw that it was a timetable of sorts.

''What is it?''

''Its your tournament schedule, it tells you when your matches are and what stadium there in.''

''...What do you mean 'which stadium'? I thought this was the only stadium.'' Gary looked bewildered. He seriously thought this was the only stadium?

''Yes there are actually five stadiums. All of which are being used for this tournament. There's over a thousand competitors in this tournament, did you really think every match would take place in the same stadium? The tournament would take forever.''

''Oh I knew that.''

''Look you didn't know and its fine.'' They then watched the match below in silence. Its looked as though Giovanni's Persian was sweeping his opponents team, then Gary decided to break the silence.

''So...how are your pokemon doing?''

''Pretty good, my last match was a 3v3. I used a different pokemon for every match so everyone got a turn and the won their matches pretty easily and the others are doing pretty we-''

It was at this pokemon where Ash knew he had fucked up. In his hurry to get here without being too late and to not be disqualified, he had completely forgotten about his other pokemon.''

''I gotta go!'' Ash then shot out the contestant box and headed towards his living quarters to make sure his pokemon where ok.

 **(Scene change)**

Ash just ran 20 whole minutes with no breaks and he was exhausted but he finally got there. He slowly walked out back toward the large garden where all his pokemon relaxed and did their own thing. As he looked out, much to his relief, many of the pokemon were fine and doing their own things. Pikachu was the first to actually notice him, he was leaning on the doorway, sweating and breathing heavily. Needless to say Pikachu was pretty pissed that Ash for forgetting him and promptly fried him with Thunderbolt. Ash was electrocuted for about 3 seconds before coming out with a light char and incredibly spiky hair.

''Good afternoon Pikachu.''

But Ash wasn't safe yet as Charizard of all pokemon walked forward with the same pissed off expression before promptly roasting Ash with a flamethrower. Which gave him a very dark char covering his entire face in soot along with making his hair really curly like past times when he got hit with a fire type move. He just stood there, dazed before quickly fixing himself up.

''I'm sorry guys but when I left out I only had 20 minutes to get to the stadium, I panicked!'' Pikachu and Charizard just walked away, Ash was about to leave to until he heard someone chuckling to himself.

''Trip?'' Yes Trip was here watching his pokemon for him. He stayed silent as he nodded his head, acknowledging him.

''Thanks for watching my pokemon for me. So hey, have you battled yet by any chance?''

''Yeah but the guy thought he was the best trainer ever just because he got into this tournament. Not only that but, what a greenhorn. He actually accused me of cheating after I beat his first two pokemon with just Serperior. Pretty pathetic if you ask me.''

''Hey! My opponent was just like that!''

''If you ask me, this tournament is probably going to be filled with arrogant people who think they can walk over everyone else.'' Ash just nodded his head in agreement.

''Hey, I know you've been watching my pokemon for however long now but could you watch them for a little longer? I need to go talk to Mr Goodshow.''

''What about?''

''Its personal.'' Trip raised a brow at Ash's change in tone as he suddenly became really serious and dark. He decided it was best not to push any further.

''Ok.''

 **(Scene change)**

 _*Knock* *Knock*_

 _''Come in.''_

Ash entered Mr Good show's office to find him sitting at his desk and judging from the noises coming from his computer monitor, he was watching the ongoing matches. When he saw Ash Ketchum he donned a large smile.

''Ash! What brings you here.''

''Well I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time but I'd like to ask you about one of the other competitors in this tournament.'' Mr Good show's smile turned into a frown after hearing Ash's dead serious tone.

''Go on.''

''Well the match right after mine I noticed that Giovanni of all people is here-''

''Oh yes! I invited him to participate too.''

''...Ok but Giovanni. He is the leader of team rocket and-''

''You mean Giovanni WAS the leader of team rocket.''

''...What?''

''You see a little over a year ago team Rocket had finally disbanded after spending years terrorizing the many pokemon regions and after which Giovanni was promptly arrested but when I went to see him in prison I saw a side of him that I feel nobody has ever seen before, he began to act less like a leader of a criminal syndicate and more like a decent human being who regrets his past actions. At first I thought that was just an act but after a while I grew curious so I put him on probation for several months and after a while I went up to him and said 'Giovanni, I know you where the former leader of the biggest crime syndicate in Kanto but I feel that you've proved that even the most horrible person can become a decent person so I'm inviting you to a tournament I'm organizing. If you can come, take part, battle fairly and pull no funny business. I'll let you of the hook.''

Ash just stood there for a moment, trying to process all the information he had just heard.

''Uhh ok...I'm going to go now.''

Ash then slowly Ash walked out of the office and back to living quarters trying to piece together the information he had just heard. Granted he was a little peeved that Giovanni was actually let out of prison, by Mr Goodshow himself no less but only by a little because of what he said to begin with.

 _''...a little over a year ago team Rocket had finally disbanded...''_

And if he was correct then taking into account the events that happened before, team Rocket would have most likely disbanded while he was still participating in the Vertress conference in Unova before the whole incident with Cynthia's pokemon which begs the question. If team Rocket didn't frame him, who did?


End file.
